Caral (Qhapaq)
Caral led by Qhapaq is is a custom civilization mod by Tomatekh with contributions from Leugi and Sukritact. This mod is also collected in Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack. It requires Brave New World. Overview Caral The Norte Chico culture, more formally referred to as the Caral-Supe Civilization, was a pre-Columbian culture that developed on the north-central coast of what is today Peru. It has been established as the oldest known civilization in the Americas, flourishing between 3200-1800 BC, and one of the six sites where civilization independently originated in the ancient world. Norte Chico potentially represents a unique reliance on maritime food sources in absence of a staple cereal; however, current studies also stress the role of agriculture in supporting industry and augmenting diet. It is likely that Norte Chico was the cultural predecessor for many of the great subsequent Andean civilizations, such as the Chavin and Inca. Qhapaq As an isolated preceramic culture with only the quipu as a potential form of proto-writing, little is known about Norte Chico government and there are no king lists naming any individual. However, architectural patterns are indicative of an advanced degree of centralized authority. "Qhapaq" is not the name of any one specific leader but a Quechuan term meaning "Great or Mighty One". It and similar cognates were applied by the Incan and other Andean peoples as an expression of reverence and power, e.g. Huayna Capac and the Qhapaq Nan. Here the term is being extended to a hypothetical leader of ancient Caral; a prototypical ancestor of the Andean culture. Ancestor veneration played a key role in the belief systems of several Andean peoples. Dawn of Man "Mighty father, honoured ancestor of the Sacred City of Caral, we come seeking your wisdom and guidance. Developing in the Andean rain shadow, Norte Chico would arise out of seemingly impossible conditions. Lacking fertile ground for agriculture and having yet to discover ceramics or writing, it nevertheless emerged as the first civilization of the Americas and established a culture that would continue to influence the great Andean empires to come. The city of Caral, in particular, would represent an outstanding expression of urbanism; a political hegemony felt not only in its immediate surroundings but also inferred in architectural patterns present from the Chao to the Chill'n Valleys. Yet, as your people grew, great leader, they would depart from the Peruvian coast and seek more arable land in the mountainous interior; abandoning the monumental cities which would be their legacy. Qhapaq, long lost to the passage of time, there is still much not known about your people. We continue to marvel at your great pyramids and wonder at your success on the arid coast. Can you reclaim your forgotten glory? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "'Welcome, traveler! Let us trade goods as a sign of peace and friendship." '''Introduction: "'Welcome to the Sacred City of Caral! You wouldn't happen to have any anchovies to trade?" 'Defeat: "'Watch as the children of these mountains continue to build and worship as we have. Our mark cannot so easily be erased." 'Defeat: "'To be honest, this was a horrible place to build a civilization anyway. You can have it!" Unique Attributes Strategy Caral rewards players with a unique dynamic between Coastal and Inland Cities. Early game, try to establish a Coastal Capital with Sea Resources. Acquire a Fisher to seamlessly improve the Tiles. With a Shicra Pyramid, you can send Production to newly founded Inland Cities, which will receive extra Food and Gold from your UA. When settling inland, be on the lookout for areas with plenty of Hills and/or Plantation Resources - the former to get the most impact from your bonus Food, the latter to get bursts of Production in your Coastal Cities. Construct the Gold Buildings in your Inland Cities to try and draw more trade there from foreign Coastal Cities. There is no favoured victory condition. Consider trying wide play: to get the most mileage from the per-City Production boosts, for the ease in quickly propping up newly founded Cities, and for the opportunity to get two of your UU from the Pyramids Wonder (plus another from Liberty's Citizenship). Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Carve Bird-Bone Flutes Our craftsmen have discovered that the wing bones of the pelican can be used to create a pleasant sound. We should foster this innovation and promote the development of new musical instruments. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Caral * Must have at least 2 Coastal Cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Coastal Cities generate +1 Great Musician Point per turn in your Capital or the City which contains the Musicians' Guild Develop Canal Irrigation Our farmers have developed a system of canals to better irrigate our river valleys. If we encourage this development we should not only be able to increase our cotton production but also settle our rocky hinterlands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Caral * Must have at least 2 Inland Cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Farms built on Hill Tiles will convert to Terrace Farms and, if adjacent to a River, act as a source of Fresh Water. * +1 Production per turn from Inland Cities Unique Cultural Influence "Your taste in anchovies has... unfortunately... caught on with my people. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Leugi: Leader scene; civ design help and ideas * Sukritact: UU, UB icons; Modular City Info Stack lua codeSukritact's Modular City Info Stack * Hangman: Incan Worker graphicInca Worker, Andean Cargo Ship graphicAndean Cargo Ship * Chuggi: Andean Cargo Ship graphicAndean Cargo Ship * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceover Charlatan Alley * SEGA: War theme “Inca” taken from Medieval II: Total War; copyright 2006 * ''Tomatekh: ''All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Andean Cultures Category:Patria Grande Category:Cradles of Civilization